


Jealousy (turning saints into the sea)

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Octavia doesn’t like to think of herself as a possessive person or even a jealous person, but she knows that it’s jealousy that’s turning over and over in her stomach when Lincoln throws back his head, laughing at something that the blonde has just said.Or the one where Octavia gets jealous and it leads to them fucking in an alleyway.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Jealousy (turning saints into the sea)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munequita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munequita/gifts).



> Hello everyone!! Miranda here with another prompt for [t100fics4blm](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/)! The prompt was: "Linctavia fic where one of them gets jealous, they argue and fight and eventually make up, smut or at least mature?" by [1munequita on Tumblr](https://1munequita.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This is my first time writing Linctavia as the primary couple and I was surprised at how easy it was for me to write. Which could be because it's smut. Lol. I hope that you like it!
> 
> Also, remember that we're still taking prompts so if there's something you'd like to read hit us up on [Tumblr](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title from "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers.

Octavia opens her eyes as she continues to move to the music that is pounding through the club. She looks around until her eyes land on Lincoln who is still at the bar where she’d left him when she’d made her way out onto the dance floor. Damn, if her man doesn’t look hot as hell tonight. She grins to herself as she checks him out. She’d been right to buy him that blue shirt—it clings in all the right places.

Her eyes fall to the blonde that Lincoln is talking to, eyes narrowing. The one downfall to that shirt is that Lincoln has been getting a _lot_ of attention from other women tonight. And he’s been talking to this blonde for a while now. 

Octavia doesn’t like to think of herself as a possessive person or even a jealous person, but she knows that it’s jealousy that’s turning over and over in her stomach when Lincoln throws back his head, laughing at something that the blonde has just said. 

“Octavia?”

Octavia’s head whips around to find her ex, Atom standing next to her. They’d dated through most of high school and it has been years since she’s seen him. She doesn’t even have to fake a smile as she throws her arms around him. “Atom! When did you get back into town?”

Atom smiles at her and she doesn’t miss the way that his eyes rove over her body. She can feel herself preen at the attention. “I’m visiting my family for the weekend.” He pauses before leaning over to whisper in her ear, “I hope you don’t mind my saying that you look hot as hell tonight.”

“You know what? I don’t mind one bit,” Octavia says, a plan forming in her mind. If Lincoln wants to flirt with some blonde while she’s dancing then she’s sure that he won’t mind if she dances with an old friend—and she knows that he will recognize Atom seeing as they’d been looking at pictures from her senior prom the other day. She feels a slight twinge—some part of her trying to tell her that this isn’t a good idea, but she pushes it down. “Do you want to dance?”

“Hell yes.” Atom grins down at her as she reaches for his hand and leads him across the floor.

It’s important that they be directly in Lincoln’s line of sight—let him see what she’s having to see. If she’s jealous then she can make sure that he’s also jealous. She stops when she knows that Lincoln will be able to see her if he glances up, pushing back against Atom. His hands slide to her hips as she begins to grind against him. She moves her body seductively, ignoring Atom’s hot breath on her neck. Honestly, she just ignores him altogether as she puts on a show for her fiancé. 

Eventually, Lincoln’s eyes do find her. He looks at her for a moment while she just grins at him. He looks over her shoulder to see who she is dancing with before lifting an eyebrow at her, shaking his head slightly, and turning back to the blonde.

What the fuck?!?! _That_ was seriously his only response to her grinding on her ex-boyfriend? Octavia lets out a huff of frustration as she untangles herself from Atom. “I need a drink,” she calls over her shoulder as she walks away. She knows that she should feel bad for using Atom and then walking away, but it’s not like anything was going to happen between them. She’s in a happy relationship and she would never cheat on Lincoln. She’d just wanted to give him a taste of the jealousy that she was feeling and he hadn’t even cared.

Octavia heads to the bar, further down than Lincoln and the blonde, but close enough that she can watch them. She tosses her money at the bartender without even looking when he sets her drink in front of her, anger flaring. She watches as Lincoln smiles down at the blonde who’s hand is on his arm as she smiles up at him. Okay, that’s enough. She is _not_ going to sit here and watch this any longer.

Octavia stalks over, faking a stumble as she approaches the blonde from behind and sending her drink flying through the air and all over the blonde.

The blonde lets out a squeal as Lincoln’s eyes find her. She sees his jaw clench and the flash of anger in his eyes when he realizes that it was her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I can be so clumsy some times.” Octavia gives the blonde a fake smile as she moves to stand next to Lincoln, arm going around his waist. “And it’s so crowded in here.”

Lincoln’s body is tense under her touch as he glances down at her face and she knows he’s pissed. With just one look she knows that he knows that she dumped her drink on this girl on purpose. Well, good. 

“Octavia, I’d like to introduce you to Clarke. My boss.” Lincoln’s words are terse.

Octavia’s eyes fall to the Clarke, widening. His boss? Shit. Fuck. “I _really_ am so sorry.” Octavia waves the bartender down and requests napkins. She hurries behind Clarke, trying to sop up some of the drink with the napkins. 

Clarke just laughs it off. “It’s fine. It’s a club. That’s what I get for wearing something nice here. But here, give me those.” Clarke reaches around to grab the napkins from Octavia. “I should probably get to the bathroom and see if I can get this cleaned up before my date gets here.” 

Octavia watches her head toward the bathroom, stomach churning once again. She’s afraid to look at Lincoln. She knows that she fucked up and he’s going to be so pissed. She flinches when his hand lands on her arm, forcing her to turn to look at him.

“What the hell was that O?” Octavia has never seen Lincoln this mad before. “Why would you do that? Because you’re not fooling me for one second that you didn’t do that on purpose. You’re a dancer for God’s sake! You’re _never_ clumsy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I tripped.” When in doubt—deny, deny, deny. Octavia lifts her chin defiantly. 

Lincoln shakes his head. “Bullshit. You did that on purpose. Why?”

Octavia opens her mouth to deny it again but realizes it won’t help the situation at all. “So what if I did? She was flirting with you!” Octavia jerks her arm out of his grasp. She’s defensive and she knows it, but she’s too far down the rabbit hole now. She’s not going to be able to talk her way out of this one. 

“She was doing no such thing.” Lincoln laughs as he shakes her head. “She was thanking me for setting her up with Bellamy.”

Octavia falls silent. She’s fucked up worse than she’d thought. She’d known that Lincoln had set Bellamy up with one of his co-workers, but she hadn’t realized that it was his boss. And from how Bellamy has been gushing about her, Octavia knows that he’s already half in love with her after only two dates. Shit. 

“And let’s face it, even if she _was_ flirting with me, who cares? It’s not like I was flirting back.” Lincoln glares now at her, arms crossed over his chest. “And I wasn’t the one grinding on my ex in an attempt to make my fiancé jealous, was I?”

Octavia straightens, eyes snapping up to meet his. Even if that was what she was doing—there was no way she was going to admit to it. “I did no such thing.”

Lincoln rolls his eyes. “I’m not stupid, O.”

“No, just obviously blind. Or I guess it’s better to say that you’re seeing things when they aren’t there.” 

Lincoln laughs. “You mean like you were with me and Clarke?”

“O! Lincoln!” Bellamy’s voice barely reaches them before he’s pulling Octavia in for a hug. As he pulls back he turns to Lincoln. “Have you seen Clarke?”

“ _Somebody_ spilled their drink all over her because she thought that she was flirting with me.” Lincoln nods to Octavia.

Bellamy turns his head to look at her, confused. “Seriously?”

“It was an accident.” Octavia shrugs as she looks away from him.

“Riiiight.” Bellamy shakes his head. “O, I’ve known you for the entirety of your life. That’s a _classic_ jealous O move.”

“I was _not_ jealous,” Octavia huffs. “You know what? I’m over this. I’m leaving.” 

Lincoln steps in her way when she tries to step between him and Bellamy. “C’mon, O. Don’t leave. We’re supposed to be having a good time.”

“Yeah, well, I’m _not_ having a good time. So I’m leaving—alone.” She pushes past him and stomps toward the door, face burning. Yes, she knows that what she’d done was stupid and petty. Yes, she’d been jealous, but they hadn’t needed to call her out on it. She already felt bad enough as it was. 

As she makes it outside she realizes that Lincoln is the one that drove them to the club. “Fuck,” she mutters under her breath as pulls out her phone. Guess she’ll just have to call an Uber because there’s no way that she’s walking home in these heels. She barely has the phone unlocked before it’s pulled from her hands. “What the fuck?” She turns to find Lincoln standing beside her. “Give me my phone back.”

“No.” Lincoln shakes his head. “Let’s go back inside, O. Clarke wants to get to know you which was the entire point of tonight.” He holds her phone just out of reach when she tries to grab it from him.

“Just give me my damn phone and leave before I say something that I’ll regret.” She reaches for it again, growling in frustration when he once again moves it out of her reach. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Lincoln doesn’t seem to be mocking her—it seems like he’s genuinely curious about what she thinks she’ll say in her anger.

This should make Octavia less angry, but instead, it just pisses her off. She barely refrains from stomping her foot as she blurts out, “How about the fact that you don’t take me seriously?”

She watches as Lincoln’s face softens. “Of course I take you seriously.”

“No, you don’t.” Octavia shakes her head. She hates that she just admitted that to him. It’s one of her biggest fears in life—no one taking her seriously. She skipped college because what was the point when she a dancer—a fact that made some people look down on her. Her most steady gig as a dancer was for Arkadia’s NFL team as one of their dancers which made most people think she was nothing but a bimbo. It’s what she’s used to people thinking of her, but she’s so afraid that Lincoln will treat her the same. “I told you that she was flirting with you and you blew me off.”

“That’s because it was Clarke. She’s my boss and she’s dating your brother.” Lincoln steps forward as if to take her into his arms, but she takes a step backward, shaking her head.

“I was grinding on Atom and you didn’t even care!”

Lincoln shakes his head. “I know you would never do anything that would hurt me. You’d never cheat on me.” 

“But you weren’t even jealous!” she yells, eyes widening. That is _not_ what she meant to say. 

Lincoln’s eyes darken as he steps into space again, hands wrapped around her wrists so she can’t back away. “So that’s what this is about? You want me to show you that I know that you’re mine? Done.”

Octavia’s eyes are wide as she looks up at him. What does that mean? She doesn’t fight him as he begins to lead her backward and into the alleyway between the club and the building next door. 

Once they’re a few feet into the alleyway he turns suddenly, pushing her back against the wall. “Is this what you want, O?” he asks quietly, breath hot against her ear as he pushes his body against hers. “Do you want me to take you right here, right now? Where anyone can see us? Where _Atom_ might see us so that they all know that you’re mine?”

Octavia knows that she shouldn’t want this, but it’s exactly what she wants. She wants him to take her right here where anyone could walk by and catch them. She wants everyone to see that she’s his and that he’s hers. Her breath catches as she nods and she’s so turned on it’s not even funny. “Yes,” she moans.

Lincoln’s eyes are dark with desire as he looks down at her for a moment before crashing his lips into hers. Octavia loops her arms around his neck, losing herself in the kiss. When Lincoln breaks away she gives a breathy whine. 

“Shhh, I’m not going anywhere, baby.” Lincoln’s lips brush against hers again before he drops to his knees in front of her. He pushes her shirt up with his nose, kissing her stomach as his hands slide up the outside of her legs. 

Octavia shivers, head falling back to rest on the wall as her eyes close. Lincoln’s hands push under her skirt and grasp the sides of her thong, pulling it down quickly. This is really happening. Her eyes snap open as Lincoln pulls away from her stomach and she watches as he looks up at her before he lifts her skirt. She can barely breathe with the hunger she sees in his eyes.

Lincoln gives her a small smile before he ducks his head under her skirt. At the first brush of his tongue on her slit, she groans loudly. Her hands reach out to grasp at him when he lifts one of her legs over his shoulder and she has never been more thankful for the flexibility that comes with being a dancer before. 

Lincoln adjusts her stance so that she’s spread wide open for him before taking her clit into his mouth, sucking for a moment before licking up her slit once more. “So fucking wet. This _really_ is what you wanted, isn’t it? For me to take you here where anyone can see?”

Octavia can’t reply with anything more than another moan as he slips his tongue inside of her, lapping at her. Fuck. Her head falls to the side and she sees a group of people walk by, glancing down the alleyway. One of the girls stops, eyes wide as she takes in the two of them.

Lincoln pulls back for a moment to glance up at her and upon seeing that her attention is elsewhere, follows her line of sight. He’s grinning when he looks back to her. “Let’s give her a good show, huh?” Lincoln slides one finger into her, moving it slowly in and out as she moans. He slides in a second, followed quickly by a third as he lowers his head again, tongue flicking against her clit.

Octavia’s back arches off the wall, moans spilling from her lips as she moves against Lincoln’s hand. She feels so full that she could burst. One of her hands finds its way to her breast, twisting her nipple through her shirt as her eyes meet the girl’s.

She’s already on the edge, mouth falling open as she pushes her shirt up to reveal her breasts to the girl and to allow herself easier access. She needs to come and she needs to come _now_. She rolls both nipples between her fingers just as Lincoln’s hits the perfect angle with his fingers and she coming. 

The moans coming from her mouth are non-sensical as she keeps her eyes locked with the other girl’s. She can hear voices that she assumes are the girl’s friends but it’s like she doesn’t hear them—her full attention on Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia’s head feels heavy as her body shakes while Lincoln continues lapping at her juices. Her hands are still moving over her breasts and she needs more. “Linc? Fuck me.”

Lincoln pulls away, wiping his mouth before he sets her leg back on the ground. He stands quickly, already unzipping his pants. He glances over his shoulder to see that the girl has now been joined by a guy. “Well, looks like you’re getting your wish. They’ll know that you’re mine.”

Octavia kicks her underwear off knowing that they’re now a lost cause—there’s no way that she is putting those back on again, but they’re in the way. As much as she wants to look at Lincoln, take in the beauty that is his cock she can’t seem to tear her eyes away from the two people standing in the entrance of the alley. 

Lincoln’s hands are on hips, lifting her as she continues to work her nipples. She wraps her legs around him as he begins to mouth at her neck. “So fucking hot, baby. Let’s show them who you belong to, huh?” 

Octavia feels his cock rubbing against her slit and her hips cant against him, another moan spilling from her lips. She watches as the guy who joined the girl steps up behind her, hands gripping at her hips. _Fuck._ They’re turned on by what they see and that turns her on even more.

Lincoln thrusts into her, both moaning as the other couple steps into the alley just a bit. The guy’s hand is down the girl’s pants as he thrusts against her from behind. Octavia can’t tear her eyes away. She pinches her nipples again, a high pitched whine falling from her lips as Lincoln thrusts into her. 

She turns her attention back to Lincoln, letting go of one of her nipples to draw Lincoln’s face to hers for a kiss. The kiss is hot and messy as Lincoln continues to pound into her. He adjusts his stance and then he’s hoisting her higher and it’s the perfect position to hit her g-spot. Her head falls back as his thrusts pick up speed. She knows that she will have bruises from his hands on her hips and the wall at her back, but she doesn’t care. 

With just a few more thrusts she’s coming again, Lincoln’s name on her lips. Lincoln slows his thrusts as he fucks her through her orgasm. She hears a whine from the entrance to the alley and turns her head to see the girl’s head thrown back as she comes. _Damn, that’s hot._

Her mouth finds Lincoln’s again before she pulls back just enough that she can lean her forehead against his. “As amazing as this feels I need my mouth on you. _Please_ .”  
  


Lincoln laughs as he continues to move in and out of her, though his thrusts have slowed considerably. “How can I say no to that?” He pushed into her roughly once more, the wall biting into her back before he kisses her messily once more. 

“You can’t.” She grins at him when he pulls back, sliding from her and letting her legs drop from his waist. He pulls off his shirt, leaving him just in his tank top. She tilts her head to the side, unsure of why he’s taking his shirt off—not that she’s complaining.

Lincoln laughs, dropping his shirt to the ground. “Can’t let you put your bare knees on the asphalt. How would we explain that?”

Even in the heat of the moment, Lincoln’s thoughts are of her comfort. God, she loves this man so much. She steps away from the wall, hand on Lincoln’s arm as she leads him to lean back against the wall. She glances over her shoulder to see the couple still there, the girl has the guy’s cock in her hand, jerking him. She glances down at his cock and smirks. He’s got nothing on her man.

Octavia drops to her knees, licking her lips as she looks at Lincoln’s cock glistening with her juices. She leans forward, one hand on Lincoln’s thigh for balance as she takes his cock in her other. Her hands are so small and his dick is so big that her hand can’t fully close around him. She gives him a few jerks before looking up at him. 

Lincoln’s eyes are on her, mouth slightly open as he watches her. She knows that some girls don’t like giving head, but she’s never been one of them. It makes her feel powerful to have a man in her mouth, putty in her hands. 

She grins up at him before leaning over, twirling her tongue over his head before sliding him into her mouth. He bucks against her face and she backs away to look back up at him. “Impatient much?”

“Yes, God. You’re driving me crazy, O. You’re so hot down there on your knees,” Lincoln pants as his hands wind into her hair, although he doesn’t try to move her back to his cock. 

Octavia drops her hand from his cock, sliding it between her legs as she looks up at him. “Then fuck my mouth. Take what you need.”

Lincoln hesitates for only a second as she flips up her skirt so he can see her hand on her clit. He knows that she’ll get off on this too. As much as she loves the control that comes with giving him head—she loves the loss of control more. 

Octavia slides her mouth onto him once more, glancing up at him from under her eyelashes and giving him a quick nod. As he thrusts into her mouth her other hand makes its way to her slit, sliding two fingers in and she’s still so fucking wet. 

Lincoln’s hands tighten in her hair as he pulls away before thrusting into her mouth once more, but shallowly. If her mouth wasn’t occupied she would laugh—he’s always afraid to hurt her. She fucks herself on her fingers, finger flicking quickly over her clit as she slides her mouth further down his cock until it hits the back of her throat. She fights against her gag reflex, swallowing around him.

“Fuck. Shit. God, you’re so fucking hot, O. Fucking yourself while you let me fuck your face.” Lincoln pulls out before pushing back into her mouth, harder and faster this time. He stops when he hits the back of her throat, but then he’s pulling out again.

Octavia can feel another orgasm building up as she fucks herself, Lincoln’s cock pounding in and out of her mouth. She can tell that he’s losing control, getting close to coming himself as he begins to move her head forward to meet his thrusts. 

“I’m going to come, O. You’re so hot.” Lincoln moans as he thrusts into her mouth once more and his come spills into her mouth and down her throat. 

Octavia swallows, his come warm and salty as her fingers move faster. She comes again as he pulls his cock from her mouth. Her head falls forward, leaning against his thigh as her head turns just in time to see the guy come all over the girl’s hand. She grins. Well, at least they seemed to help someone else get off too. 

Lincoln helps Octavia to her feet before tucking himself back into his pants. He leans down to kiss her softly. “Feel better now?”

Octavia smirks up at him. “I love you so much.”

“Convenient, seeing as I love you too.” Lincoln pulls her into him for a hug. “And for future reference, if you want me to fuck you in an alleyway you can just ask. You don’t need to pick a fight, spill a drink on my boss, or try and make me jealous with an ex, okay?” He pulls back so that she’s looking up at him.

Octavia frowns. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He leans down to pick up his shirt, brushing the dirt off before turning it right side out and pulling it over his head. “You just have to learn to tell me what you want and how you feel. Relationships are all about communicating, O.”

“I know that I need to work on it and I really am sorry.” She looks around, finding her thong lying on the ground. “There’s no way I’m putting that back on.”

Lincoln leans over, scooping it up and sliding it into his pocket. “That’s fine. Although I make no promises that I’ll be able to keep my hands off you, knowing that you aren’t wearing any panties.”

“Well, who says I want you to keep your hands off me?” Octavia starts to walk away, throwing him a quick smile over her shoulder. “Are you coming? I need to go make nice with Bellamy’s new girlfriend after being a royal bitch.”

Lincoln shakes his head at her but hurries to catch up. Octavia is glad to see that the other couple is already gone—she really didn’t want to deal with them on their way back inside. Because as hot as it was that they’d gotten off to her and Lincoln, she had no desire to interact with them beyond that. She smiles up at Lincoln as he takes her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

She knows that it was dumb of her to be jealous. Lincoln loves her and she loves him. Picking a fight had been stupid. Spilling a drink on another girl who she’d _thought_ had been hitting on Lincoln was immature. Sometimes she can’t help but be jealous of other women because Lincoln could have any girl he wants, but she just needs to remind herself that he wants her. That he picked _her_. But for now, it’s time to face the music and own up to the fact that she’d thrown her drink on Clarke—on purpose in a fit of jealous rage. What a great impression on her brother’s new girlfriend. Fingers crossed that she’s the forgiving type.


End file.
